


We Stayed

by FrenchWriter



Series: Please Stay [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Please Stay and Please Leave.<br/>After a week avoiding each other, they finally come to terms with the situation.<br/>Warning : this is really fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last part!!  
> So after two parts of angst, this is a fluff fest.  
> I hope you will like it!  
> Enjoy!

 

She breathed in deeply and rolled on her side. Her arm wrapped around a warm waist and a lazy smile graced her lips. The body in her arms snuggled closer with a sigh of content. They both opened their eyes at the same time and their gazes found each other instantly. Full of sleep, unguarded, their eyes stayed locked for a long while. Completely relaxed, they seemed to speak a thousand silent words, to share a thousand emotions, a thousand reasons. The arm tightened its hold on the other woman, pulling her closer gently, delicately.

Emma tenderly nuzzled Regina’s nose before pecking her lips. Regina let out a quiet laugh, mirth swirling in both their glances. The older woman’s fingers brushed the arm around her. Emma pressed herself tighter against Regina’s back, spooning her lovingly.  They both closed their eyes again and simply enjoyed the moment.

 

_“I missed you, Regina …” Her voice was gentle, cautious, as if any movement would make the older woman run away again._

_“It’s been a week …” Her voice expressed just how much she had missed her too, how much a week avoiding each other had been too long. “Thank you …. For giving me space….”_

_“I … I broke up with Hook…” Regina snapped her eyes up to look at Emma._

_“What ….? You did ….?” Emma simply nodded._

_“I just …. I can’t be with someone I don’t love …” They locked eyes and Regina smiled softly._

_“I’m glad you did …”_

Soft lips kissing her naked shoulder, Regina smiled, stretching and slowly turning in Emma’s arms to face her. Her face now buried in her neck, fingertips gliding on Emma’s toned back, she let out a little sigh against her skin. Emma shivered softly and kissed her forehead, holding the older woman against her. She was content feeling her touch her, breathe her in, and she was cherishing every second in her presence, hoping this would never end.

 

_“I tried … I really tried to stay away from you.” They were both sitting next to each other on the sofa in Regina’s study. Half emptied glasses of wine were cradled in their hands._

_“Why, Regina?”_

_“You were with Hook. I couldn’t be the other woman. I didn’t want to be a second choice. I knew you would stay with Hook if I said no. So I didn’t give you any answers, I just ran.”_

_“I’m sorry … I didn’t want this to happen this way…”_

_“How long ….? How long would it have taken us without alcohol? Would you have stayed with Hook your whole life?” Emma shrugged, not really having an answer._

_“I’m not with him anymore, whether you want to be in my life or not.”_

_“Emma …” She gave her a melancholic smile. “I tried to leave you behind, I wanted to run away… And I realized that I can’t. I can’t leave you behind because you follow me everywhere. I feel you in my magic, in my heart, my soul longs for yours ….” She sighed, Emma looking at her with big hopeful eyes. “And I’m tired of fighting this. I’ve been fighting it for too long …. I wanted to tell you so many times, every time I saw you and I just had to push this away. Well, now it’s pushing back. I love you too Emma, and I know I will until the day I die.”_

Limbs were entangled beneath the sheets, hands on each other’s curves. It was the dead of the night, Henry was safely asleep in his room, his mothers lovingly cuddled in bed, lazily kissing. Sometimes, as they looked into each other’s eyes, the happiness was too much and soft giggles escaped their lips, their foreheads resting against each other. Deep hickeys marred their bodies, angry red lines painted their backs, lipstick stains in intimate places.

 

_Desperate fingers clawed at the brunette’s back as she slammed her fingers harder and harder into her lover’s soaked heat. Eyes locked, moans mingling as lips brushed before being enraptured in hungry, needy kisses that left their lips swollen, almost bruised. A thumb pressed against the blonde’s clit as fingers pounded particularly hard into her and Emma scratched her lover’s back as she shouted her pleasure, arching off the bed, her hips pressing against Regina’s hand as her clenching flesh held her fingers in place._

_Her body completely relaxed on the bed. Sweaty bodies pressed tightly together, foreheads resting against each other, Regina was tenderly pushing a lock of hair away from Emma’s flushed face._

_“It had never felt this good before you, you know.” The brunette whispered softly. Green eyes look up to meet their chocolate counterparts._

_“Neither had it felt this good for me before… It feels so right.” Regina smiled at the younger woman’s words._

_“It feels right and consuming in the best way possible.”_

_They shared a deep open-mouthed kiss that conveyed the intensity of their love, free at last._

“We should go back to sleep” the brunette whispered against Emma’s neck.

“Yeah …” Regina frowned slightly at the hesitation she found in the blonde’s voice. Realization downed on her.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, my love.” She whispered while gazing deeply into her eyes.

Emma smiled, pecked her lips before pulling Regina close, holding onto her. Eyes closed and they slipped into a deep peaceful sleep. Dreams were shared, bodies always searching for comforting warmth, in perfect harmony.

As promised, Regina was there, sleeping soundly in her arms when Emma opened her eyes the following morning.

 

********

 

Two intertwined bodies, still unconscious, were only half covered with the sheets. One woman lying half on top of the other one, her dark hair almost covering her wife’s face, a hand under the other’s tank top, palming a breast possessively. The other woman, lying on her back, a halo of blonde hair on the pillow, had an arm wrapped around her wife, a hand proudly cupping her ass, slid in her panties.

 

_“Regina Mills, will you take Emma Swan for your wife and Queen?”_

_Loving gazes locked, wide and genuine smiles mirrored, Regina didn’t hesitate one bit._

_“Yes, I do.” She elegantly slipped the ring on Emma’s finger, hers trembling slightly from emotion._

_“You may kiss the bride.”_

_The two women cupped the other’s cheek, gazing longingly, lovingly, into each other’s eyes before kissing sweetly, loving and tender._ _Their families clapped happily, Snow tearing up, David looking at them protectively and Henry smiling widely. This was the happy ending that they deserved._

Their son’s voice could be heard, muffled, behind their door. They stirred, a hand sliding from a breast to her toned stomach, the other from a behind to the small of her back. But they hadn’t woken up fully when their door burst open.

“Mommiiiiiies!!!” Two identical little girls, no more than 5 years old, came running in the room and awkwardly got on the bed before launching themselves on top of their mothers. Regina groaned as she was crushed under their weight.

“Girls, wait outside.” Emma mumbled sleepily, though she hugged the three women of her life. Henry chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

“Listen to your mother, my little princesses.” Regina had sleepily opened her eyes and kissed the twins’ foreheads. The little girls giggled and just snuggled even closer to their mothers.

 

_Regina was lying on the couch, her prominent stomach standing out proudly. Her view blocked by the book she was reading, she jumped slightly in surprise as two warm hands and soft lips touched her stomach._

_“Hey my little kiddos.” Emma whispered against her wife’s belly. Regina smirked, amused._

_“You’re not going to call them kiddos forever, will you?”_

_“Noooo! Just until I know if they are girls and boys.”_

_“What will you call them then?”_

_“Girls or boys.” Regina laughed and tenderly ran her fingers through her wife’s blonde locks._

_“Girls or boys it is, my love.”_

_They shared a mirthful smile and kissed lovingly, Emma’s hands protectively covering her wife’s stomach, covering their children, Henry asleep in the armchair next to them._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following this mini mini series!  
> Each and everyone of you is appreciated!


End file.
